Remember Me
by Fatisaku Dokuro
Summary: Este es el premio que gano Barbara por un Concurso de preguntas en la cual sumo 127 puntos.


Epilogo:  
De pronto habia sentido que todo el mundo de color negro, era atravesado por un rayo de luz.  
-Ah, mira la bella durmiente despertó.  
Unos ojos rojos se asomaron y me miraron fijamente. Me encontraba acostada, mire a mi alrededor pero nada me parecía familiar.  
-¿Dónde estoy?-Me levante rápidamente, pero mi cuerpo no estaba preparado para tan gran esfuerzo. Las manos de aquel hombre me sostuvieron para que no cayera.  
-Solo los idiotas se levantan así de rápido, no temas… no te hare daño.-Dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios. Sus labios… Me quede inundada en mi mente unos momentos.  
-¿Qué miras? ¿Acaso te has enamorado de mi absoluta belleza?-su voz era desganada pero trataba de dar énfasis de que bromeaba.  
-No eres para nada gracioso. Aléjate de mí por favor.-trate de mantenerme en pie pero me fue imposible volví a caer al piso dándome un fuerte golpe.  
-¿Donde rayos estoy?-pregunte algo enfadada.  
-¿No lo recuerdas?  
-¿recordar qué? Solo recuerdo que desperté aquí y es todo.  
-¿Sabes cuál es tu nombre? –me miro algo interesado.  
-Por supuesto… mi nombre es…-pare en seco.- M-mi nombre es… ¡Mi nombre es!  
Por más que re-buscaba en mi mente no lo recordaba ¿Por qué?  
-Amnesia ¿Tal vez? –Se acerco a mi curioso y con aquella mirada parecía devorarme de pies a cabeza.  
-¿Q-que haces?-Me dio algo de miedo.  
-Como lo pense-toco detrás de mi cabeza…-No me habia dado cuenta que estas sangrando.  
-¿S-sangrando?  
Toque detrás de mi nuca donde el tenia su mano y después de ver con mis propias ojos que mi mano estaba teñida de rojo, entre en pánico. La vista se me volvio nublada, la voz del aquel chico se dispersaba lentamente como si fuera viento…

Parte 1:  
Carcajadas y ruidos de algo golpeando la pared hicieron que retomara la conciencia. La luz volvio a llegar a mis ojos.  
-K-Kgura, si Kgura es mi nombre…-susurre para mí misma. Me di cuenta de que una venda colgaba desde mi cabeza. Me habia desmayado, lo habia olvidado. Los incesantes ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, ¿quién rayos hace tanto ruido a estas horas?  
Me levante con precaución de no volverme a caer y camine hacia la puerta corrediza, la abrí un poco pero habia solo un pasillo vacio… después de eso, la abrí totalmente y me decidí a explorar un poco el lugar y saber de dónde provenía tanto grito molesto. Sonaban como una comunidad de hombres hambrientos.  
Me acercaba a la escena y volví a toparme con otra puerta, la abrí un poco y fije un ojo en el lugar.  
-¿Qué tanto haces?- Aquellas palabras fueron susurradas en mi oído haciendo que mi piel se erizara por completo. Volteé a ver al culpable que hizo que mi corazón se acelerada de esa manera.  
-Al parecer ya despertaste ¿tienes hambre? ¿Sí? Entonces vamos…  
Ni siquiera me habia dejado responderle, me tomo de la mano y me metió a lo que era un enorme comedor lleno de hombres.  
Todos me observaban.  
-Tranquila, si le enseñas tus melones, no te harán nada por la noche.  
-¿¡Mis que!?-Tape la parte con mi brazo de lo que supuestamente, se les llama ''melones''.  
-Es broma, no te asustes. Siéntate, traeré algo de comer.  
Accedí a hacer todo lo que me dijo. Mire a un hombre devorando su plato con mayonesa hasta la punta del mismo.  
-Al parecer ya despertó.-Una voz juvenil y agradable me hablo.-Mi nombres es Yamazaki Mucho gusto.-se sento a mi lado.  
-Al parecer parecía un buen chico, era agradable estar con él.  
-Igual, mi nombre es…  
Una patada hizo que chocara con lo que se suponía era su desayuno.  
-Molestas, estas en mi lugar.  
Nuevamente el chico de ojos rojos atacaba. Lo quito con otra patada y lo hizo rodar por el piso. Se sento como si nada a mi lado.  
-Toma, no has comido nada en 3 días.  
-¿Q-que dices? ¿3 días?  
-Después de la última vez que hablamos, nos dimos cuenta que tenias una herida en la nuca, perdiste la conciencia por la pérdida de sangre. No paso a mayores, ya que atacamos la hemorragia tiempo.-Se llevo una bocanada de arroz a su boca.  
-3 días…-baje la mirada.  
-¿Aun no recuerdas nada? –pregunto.  
-S-si. Recordé mi nombre… pero solo eso…  
-¿Cuál es?  
-Kgura…  
-Lindo nombre… -volteo hacia otro lado haciéndose el desinteresado.  
-¿Lindo nombre? –creo que aquel hombre logro escuchar lo último de nuestra conversación-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Delirando? Si estás en tu lecho de muerte no me enfadaría en absoluto.  
-Sabes el fastidioso del Vice, esta triste, ya que no le he metido esta enorme espada, donde más le gusta… Lo siento… esta noche te are trizas el-  
-¡Cállate, imbécil de pacotilla! –Lo tomo por el cuello del traje y lo amenazo con su espada.  
-Vice, eres tan lindo cuando te enojas, consíguete un novia… te urge.-Volteo hacia otro lado lanzando una sonrisa.  
-¡Serás!  
Me levante de la mesa para evitar problemas. Por alguna razón, algo habia invadido mi pecho. Tenía ganas de moverme, entre la pelea y los gritos me escabullí hacia el baño y me mire al espejo. Me quite la venda y pude ver que habia cicatrizado por completo.  
-Cicatrizo tan rápido en 3 días… Aun recuerdo cuanto sangraba…  
Arregle un poco mi cabello y busque la salida más cercana sin ser vista. Quería dar un largo paseo. El sol estaba en su apogeo y la gente parecía correr de un lado a otro.  
-N-no reconozco nada, ni a nadie.  
Por más que volteaba sentía que este no era mi hogar, este no era mi lugar.  
-Shin…eres un…  
Mire a los lejos como golpeaban a un pobre chico. No podía dejarlo así.  
-¡Oiga usted!-El abusador y el abusado voltearon a verme.  
-¿Por qué le hace esto al pobre chico?-Lo levante y lo ayude a sacudirse. Tome de la mano a aquel abusivo y lo amenace. Pero de pronto, al sentir contacto con su piel, un fragmento de mi memoria regreso.  
Unos labios me decían ''No te acerques'' ''ese hombre es un monstruo'' ''sus ojos, su cabellera plateada'' ''es un demonio''  
Asustada, lo solté sin pensarlo. Mire aquellos adormilados ojos rojos, mientras me miraba extrañado porque aquella reacción.  
-Lo-lo siento ¡Debo irme!  
¿De quién eran esos labios que me decían esas cosas? ¿Por qué me prohibieron ver a ese hombre? Mi cabeza estaba más confusa que antes. Corrí hasta que mis pies me pidieron un descanso, llegando a un parque desolado.  
Me senté en una banca y allí misma me quede. Como si el alma me hubiera sido succionada y solo quedara mi cuerpo presente.  
¿Y no se siente así… perder la memoria? Soy un cuerpo sin recuerdos, me siento… como muerta.  
Un leve viento me despertó, el tiempo paso volando y el sol ya estaba a punto de desaparecer, manchando toda mi vista de un anaranjado.  
Ya era tarde pero no quería moverme, quería volver al pasado ¿Qué habia pasado? ¿Por qué perdí mi memoria? ¿Por qué no recuerdo el golpe que hay en mi cabeza?  
No habia respuestas a mi alrededor. Las lagrimas quería comenzar a derramarse una tras otra hasta que su voz nuevamente me despertó.  
Parte 2:  
-Aquí estas… Te estuve buscando toda la tarde.  
Aguante mis lágrimas y trate de parecer normal.  
-¿Qué hacías aquí?-Se sento a mi lado.  
Su cabellera café jugaba con el ligero viento y sus ojos parecían mirar perdidamente a algún lugar.  
-¿No recuerdas nada, verdad?  
-N-no…  
-Está bien, te diré todo.  
-¿He?  
Parecía hablar enserio.  
-En realidad, no llevas 3 días dormida. Llevabas 1 semana en estado de coma y la segunda semana toda se regularizo y te pudimos traer al cuartel Estuviste dormida dos semanas. Te cuide, te cambiaba, te alimentaba y procuraba al doctor cada día para saber tus signos vitales, simplemente porque te quería ver bien, pero el doctor decía que estabas dormida… era como el efecto blanca nieves. Aunque con tu piel-me miro directamente a los ojos- tu cabello-me tomo del rostro y me acerco a él- Y tus ojos…. Blanca nieves quedaría sin un cuento en contra tuya…  
Sus ojos se habian cerrado y sus labios se acercaron a los míos. Eran suaves y su beso trataba de ser sutil aunque no lo lograra.  
¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Cuál era la razón de aquel beso que no me llenaba de emoción?  
Se separo de mi, segundos después y me dijo:  
-¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No recuerdas que somos novios?  
-¡¿Novios?!  
-Sí ¿sorprendida?  
-S-si.  
-Recibiste un fuerte golpe-prosiguió la explicación-. El día que despertarse fue el día del accidente, después de eso, quedaste en coma y por ultimo simplemente quedaste dormida, como en un estado suspensivo. Pero…Te quiero tanto, Kgura-me miro a los ojos nuevamente-… Aria cualquier cosa por ti… Cualquiera.  
Sentí como algo apretaba mi pecho, el sol cayo lentamente al horizonte volviendo todo oscuridad.  
-Ya es de noche, debemos irnos.-me tomo de la mano y apresuro paso.  
-¿Q-qué te pasa?  
Me apretó fuerte del brazo y me jalo hacia las calles iluminadas que aun se encontraban lejos.  
-La noche es peligrosa para mujeres como tú.  
-Tiene razón, la noche es peligrosa, pero no para damas como ella. Okita Sougo.  
-¡Maldicion, esa voz!-paro en seco y con su mirada busca algo… o a alguien.  
-¿Q-que pasa?-volví a preguntar.  
No entendía nada.  
-Estuve días buscándola, desgraciadamente el sol estuvo muy potente y no podía salir sin mi paraguas, solo eran lapsos cortos de tiempo, los que podía salir. La noche se volvio mi mejor aliada. Aquí estoy por si no me puedes ver, Okita Sougo.  
Después de decir aquel nombre, logramos verlo en el techo de una casa. Observamos como la luna lo iluminaba tan esplendorosamente.  
Esos ojos azules, su cabellera… era como si mi cuerpo encontrara algo que fuera necesario y volviera a hacer palpitar mi corazón.  
-No intentes hacer ningun movimiento si no quieres morir.-Dijo aquel chico de tez blanca.  
Okita sougo era como lo llamaba aquel hombre, después de eso, volvimos otra vez al parque, lo único que lo iluminaba era una farola. Que ya comenzaba a fundirse.  
-O-okita-le dije por su nombre- ¿Qué p-pasa aquí?  
-Nada de qué preocuparse, solo un idiota más que intenta arrebatarte de mí.  
-El idiota está detrás de ti.-Lo tomo por el cuello y logre zafarme del brazo de Okita oportunamente.  
-Con que intentado tocar a mi prometida, ¿harías todo por ella? ¿Hasta drogarla hasta el punto de hacerle perder sus cuerdos de mi? ¿Verdad? Los celos de no obtenerla eran inmensos…  
Lo tiro al suelo haciendo que chocara con aquella farola.  
-He descubierto todo, fueron cortos periodos de tiempo pero lentamente fui encadenando todo hasta llegar al resultado final. Robándote a mi prometida. Por si no lo sabías… soy la única persona que la puede tocar…-se acerco a él y piso su brazo.- Este brazo la toco, me encantaría escuchar la hermosa melodía que aria si destrozo cada hueso que haya en el.  
-B-basta… ¡Basta ya!-Corrí hacia él y lo tome por la espalda. Detuvo su tortura y pareció tranquilizarse.  
-Tus abrazos, tu voz, tu sonrisa, tus gritos… Kgura… Nunca me dejes.-me dijo.  
Dejo que lo abrazara y por alguna razón yo tampoco quería dejarlo ir. No quería…  
-E-espera… ¿Dónde está tu anillo?-me pregunto.  
-Anillo… ¿Qué anillo?-Me separe de él.  
Volteo a donde estaba Okita y lo alzo, busco y busco hasta que una pequeña caja cayó de su saco.  
-Con que tú lo tenías… ¿No te cansas de jugar? Primero aprovechando un descuido mío, golpeando a mi mujer, drogándola cada vez que despertaba hasta el punto de crearle amnesia y hacerle olvidar todos sus recuerdos. Todos creyeron en ti… pensaban que estaba en coma por lo que les contaste, mas todo fue una maldita cuartada para que no se dieran cuenta que la tenias encerrada, te matare… quiero escuchar tus gritos suplicando perdón.  
-¡K-Kamui detente-grite sin pensarlo.  
¿Qué habia dicho? ¿Quién era Kamui?  
Soltó a Okita y volvio hacia mí.  
-Ese soy yo…-Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, una turbulenta paz se dibujaba en sus ojos azules.-Ese soy yo… tu… Kamui…  
Me habia besado de una forma cariñosa, beso tras beso. Sentí que la sangre corría por mis venas. Mi corazón se aceleraba y como aquello que mantenía mi mente bloqueada. Ahora recordaba todo.  
El secuestro de Sougo… el golpe… a Kamui… todo.  
-K-k-k-kamui.-Solté el llanto en desesperación.- Perdóname por olvidarte, como pude olvidar a la persona que más amo. Perdóname, ¡perdóname!  
-Todo está bien, no fue tu culpa.  
Me soltó lentamente y acerco su rostro al de un okita tirado en el suelo.  
-Tienes la suerte de que ella esté aquí… no pienso mancharme las manos frente a ella. Al menos yo-sonrio-la respeto.  
Se dio media vuelta, tomo la caja del suelo y luego me tomo de la mano.  
-Volvamos a casa… nos están esperando.  
Parte 3:  
Mientras caminábamos, podía observar la luna y las estrellas.  
Mi mente estaba más clara. Habíamos venido a la tierra por un mandato de Takasugi, me negué a dejar a Kamui solo venir aquí, así que vine con él. Aquella noche me habia pedido matrimonio… y al día siguiente yo salí a buscarle un regalo, ya conocía este lugar, y tambien al shinsengumi, junto con Okita. Sin darme cuenta habia llegado a un callejón donde ahí mismo fui golpeaba por algo hasta perder la conciencia. Entonces allí fue cuando comenzó todo.  
-Entonces…Okita estaba enamorada de mi… ¿eso fue lo que paso? ¿Su amor… hizo que hiciera eso…?  
-No quiero hablar de eso, ya estas de nuevo aquí-se detuvo-ya puedo volver a abrazarte de la cintura y no soltarte aunque ya no quieras…  
Un fuerte viento azoto en ese momento, era la nave de Takasugi y sus acompañantes que nos gritaban como locos que entráramos enseguida.  
Ignorando todo, entramos a la nave y salimos del planeta. Entre gritos ensordecedores, y un takasugi calmado mirando por la ventana aquellas estrellas del espacio. Todo se volvio ameno y calmado.  
-Tal y como lo recuerdo…-Kamui y yo estábamos en la misma habitación. Teníamos una vista perfecta por aquella gran ventana.  
Escuche el sonido de algo abriéndose y volteé a ver que era.  
-E-el anillo…-me sorprendí.  
-Ahora, señorita Yato ¿desea prestarme su mano?  
La cedí nerviosamente, y él con su mano detuvo mis temblores. Me puso aquel anillo y luego lo beso.  
-Ahora eres mía.-guiño un ojo.  
Yo esperaba que no viera mis mejillas ardiendo.  
-Oye…-susurro ligeramente mientras se acercaba un poco más a mí.  
-Porque no empezamos el trabajo sucio.-Susurro en mi oído.  
-¿T-trabajo sucio?  
Me tomo de la cintura y me tumbo en la cama subiéndose arriba de mí.  
-No dije que quería tener hijos… fuertes…-desabrochaba su camisa lentamente.  
-K-kamui… q-q-q-que cosas dices…. ¿N-no comienza a hacer calor aquí?  
-No se seas tímida, esta vez no te dejare escapar… ya mucho tiempo llevo deseándote… besarte en mi habitación, embriagarme con tu aroma….  
Kamui comenzó a besar mi cuello, desabrochando lentamente la blusa que tenia encima. Mientras susurraba cosas tan ocurrentes como provocativas.  
Aquella mirada oji-azul que tanto me gustaba solo me estaba mirando a mí, solo a mí. Deslizo su mano sobre aquella falda alzándola todo lo posible, apretando mi muslo con tal fuerza que me hizo soltar un pequeño grito que intente callar. Al parecer le causo gracia.  
-Intentando contener tu voz… vamos a hacer que no te puedas callar… ni por un momento.  
Dejo caer su camisa dejándome ver aquella tez blanca, su abdomen bien trabajado y solamente esa trenza tocando su piel.  
El se encontraba tan agitado como yo.  
Con sus manos me desvistió por completo, aprovechando para dejar una que otra mordida y un beso por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.  
Me estaba devorando lentamente, a lo cual comenzaba a carcomerme la paciencia.  
-K-kamui… por favor….-mi respiración ya estaba agitada.  
Los dos ya estábamos viendo todo de cada uno, y solo unas simples sabanas escondían todo placer que nos descontrolaba a los dos.  
Tape mi boca al sentir que algo se introducía en mí y lentamente se movía.  
-No tapes tu boca… me gusta escuchar tu voz.  
Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse lentamente, pero después de que el dolor inicial desapareciera sentia como mi cuerpo iba a estallar, ya dejo de ser delicado… para que luego cada movimiento que hacia me hiciera gritar de placer.  
La habitación se habia llenado de nuestras voces, el silencio fue interrumpido en su totalidad. El ver su rostro de esa forma hacia que estuviera a punto de perder la conciencia. Era casi como un sueño.  
Me aferre a él tan fuerte cuando sentí que llegaríamos al climax mutuamente que le deje marcas en el cuerpo.  
-K-kamui…  
Caímos los dos rendidos, me abrazo y me acorruco en su pecho, abrazándome.  
-Kgura…-me hablo tratando de devolver algo de aliento a su cuerpo.- ¿Cuántos hijos pensamos tener?  
Después de esa pregunta, pense que mis noches de descanso se habian agotado… Pero bueno… al menos sabría que siempre lo tendría a mi lado.  
-Te quiero… Kamui…-lo bese en la frente y me volví a acorrucar en su pecho.  
-No me respondiste…  
-Ya duerme…-me sonroje, era vergonzoso responder a esa pregunta.

FIN


End file.
